


'till we work it out PART 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO

by spuddruckers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuddruckers/pseuds/spuddruckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: post-seine gardening, summer setting preferred</p>
            </blockquote>





	'till we work it out PART 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> WELL since my recip backed out i decided to do a treat and who better to spoil than jamvert eh
> 
> sorry it's pretty simple and only vaguely gardening related

"i'll never be over these disgusting old men" -my last words


End file.
